


RIDICULOUS

by InLoveAndSqualor



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Crossdressing, M/M, MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveAndSqualor/pseuds/InLoveAndSqualor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank loses a game of Poker to Gerard he must take his forfeit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	RIDICULOUS

“I look …RIDICULOUS!” Frank fumed from behind the closed door.

“I’m not coming out…! You can’t make me!” He pouted indignantly, unbeknown to his friend, the pinkest of embarrassed blushes streaked across his face.

“You lost the game Iero,” Gerard laughed, enjoying every single second of his friend’s discomfort. “Now come out here or I'm coming in there to drag you out.”

“No!” Frank cried terrified.

“You’re such a sore loser. Now just have some fun with it…” Gerard teased.

“Fun?? FUN?? Who would enjoy THIS? What possible kind of person could find THIS fun???” He yelled angrily in return.

And now it was Gerard’s turn to an alarming shade of beetroot red.

“Well not me… I mean uh…” He stuttered nervously, a cold sweat forming across his brow.

“Huh? What?” Frank called; eyes scanning the room for an escape route he already knew wasn’t there.

“No… N…Nothing.” Gerard stammered trying to gain composure before he could lose his moment of fun.

“Now come on I’m waiting,” Gerard tried and failed to force a serious tone.

Frank wished he’d never played that Goddamn stupid game. He should’ve known better than to let the stakes get this high, this was so completely out of control. He always lost against Gerard, he knew that, and yet he let himself gamble his way into this.

Gerard always liked to add a cruel twist to their poker games, but this particular idea he told himself was a stroke of genius.

“Come on… Right that’s it. I’m coming in…” Gerard declared, excited as a schoolgirl, with a high pitch giggle to match.

“You cheated,” Frank suddenly cried dashing for the doorknob and clutching it desperately.

Yep Gerard laughed to himself, you know I always do… And yet you always come back for more.

“Don’t be so childish… Would I? Just admit I’m a far better player than you,” He said before lunging forward and grabbing the opposite knob. He twisted it hard and frowned at how strong his little friend could be.

“You’re not getting away with this…” Frank cried desperately clinging to the doorknob for dear life.

“Yeah I am…” Gerard returned coolly.

Still turning the knob roughly he shouldered the door laughing so hard his sides hurt.

“I’m getting in Frankie… Give it up.” Gerard sighed.

“Never!” Frank screamed.

“Now come on... Just get out here. What kind of man are you?” He giggled wildly at his own very appropriate choice of words.

“Now that is NOT funny!” Frank protested shrilly.

“Ah… But it is a little…” Gerard replied; the smirk he displayed escaping out into the tones of his speech.

“Come on I wanna see you!” Gerard demanded again; efforts still concentrated on breaking his friend’s resistance.

Frank’s arm was growing impossibly tired.

Regretfully he could feel himself giving in.

“If… If I show you, will you promise I can go change straight after?” He resigned; bargained desperately.

“Okay I promise…” Gerard smiled at his little white lie.

Gerard let go of the door handle and stood back dramatically.

“Okay,” Frank sighed wearily.

Trembling he stepped out; stood rigid, face down, blushing wildly, arms crossed over his torso.

Gerard’s eyes shot open and a burst of wild laughter escaped through his seemingly endless look of glee.

“Stop it Gee,” Frank protested. God he felt stupid.

“Uncross your arms… I wanna see properly!” Gerard teased.

Frank slowly pulled his arms away, hands balled into anxious fists. This was more than cruel.

Rows and rows of rose pink thrills greeted Gerard’s amused gaze. Each layer was cut in a soft light fabric that bounced against the layer below, creating a puffed out skirt. The top half of the dress didn’t get any better. Thrills sat against thrills once again, with a laced high neck and puffball sleeves. 

“Wow…” Gerard cooed, giggles subsiding.

“It suits you… Colour matches your cheeks,” he laughed wiping the tears from his eyes.

Frank bit his tongue.

“Frank Anthony Iero… You make such a pretty girl…You really do. I know… From now on… Let’s call you Francine!!” He declared before doubling over in a hysterical fit of laughter.

“Shut up Gerard…!! You’re a sadist… You’re a… A complete…” Frank stuttered, so angry his tongue failed him.

“You really do look hot…” Gerard blurted out, tears of laughter still clinging to the corners of his eyes.

“Very funny…” Frank returned through gritted teeth.

“No… No,” Gerard began, eyelids lowering with a growing sensation of arousal.

“Come here…” He demanded stepping forward.

“God Gerard. You’re not funny,” Frank cried stepping back.

“No I’m not…” Gerard said with a sinister look mounting in his eyes.

Frank squealed and headed for the door behind him once again.

God too late.

Gerard darted behind him and drew his arms across the threshold.

“Hold up Frankie… We’re not done…” He insisted.

“Bob, Mikey, Ray… Guys… Someone… HELP ME!!!” Frank screamed in a state of wild panic.

“Now really Frankie, do you want them to come in here and see you like this?” Gerard mocked.

Frank’s hands shot up and slapped tight over his mouth.

Goddamn you Gerard.

Gerard stepped forward again and lifted up a hand to a trembling cheek.

“Gerard… “ Frank stumbled over his words. “This wasn’t… I mean… Please… This wasn’t part of the deal.”

“I know,” Gerard laughed softly. “But when have you known me to stick to the rules?”

Gerard slid his fingers round to grasp Frank’s chin lightly, pulled his friend to face him.

God that blush is incredible.

He smoothed a thumb over graceful lips that murmured against his touch.

Before Frank could begin another frenzied protest Gerard crashed his lips into his friends, his amused smirk pressing against that panicked pair. Revelled in the sensation as he forced his tongue in through a weakening resolve and gripped hunched shoulders that pulled shyly away.

Frank’s resistance was becoming harder to maintain.

Frank felt his hands betray him and clutch his friend’s desire warmed face.

Finally feeling reciprocation Gerard released his captive friend and let his own hands wander Frank’s thrill clad body; let a reckless hand wander up underskirts and petticoats and into his boxers. 

Frank let a shocked cry fall into Gerard’s still smiling mouth.

“P… Please… Don’t… Don’t touch me there,” Frank begged; muffled against the lips still attacking his own.

When Gerard found Frank already erect and waiting for him he decided that poker really was his favourite game. 

He ran his fingertips over Frank’s unwelcome arousal and took pleasure in the way Frank groaned in response

Gerard didn’t know what amused him more; Frank in that pink monstrosity or how easy it was get his friend to stop resisting him.

He wrapped his palm around and let delicate fingers grasp gently Frank’s hardened length.

Frank gasped helplessly.

“You.. You’re awful Gerard…” He managed against lips still adulterating his own.

“I know,” Gerard chuckled out the sides of his lips; proceeding to run his tongue along his friend’s. “Now shut up and enjoy this.”

Frank groaned as if following his commands.

Frank mused for a moment that he was standing in the middle of what could be one of the greatest most incredible moments of his life in a girl’s pink ruffled and laced dress.

With his free hand Gerard grabbed a hold of Frank’s shivering waist and pulled his body violently against his own; sped up his already urgent strokes.

Frank moaned helplessly; tried to stop the mounting climax tearing through him. 

Despite every indignity he was suffering this felt to Frank to be impossibly wonderful, so completely unreal.

And when he came it felt like this desperate deep wave that he couldn’t control. 

For a second the pair stood, Frank still helplessly held in Gerard’s grip; his short sharp gasps of breaths pressed to his friend’s lips. Then stood longer still in their strange embrace until Gerard pulled slowly away and caught Frank instantly in his gaze.

“There you see,” He said slowly a curve of a grin upon his lips. “Losing’s not so bad is it?”

Frank blinked searching for composure.

“But God help you if you’ve made a MESS on my dress!!!!” Gerard cried before half collapsing in a fit of amusement.

Still impossibly dizzy and numb from the last minutes events Frank looked down at himself.

“God I look RIDICULOUS,” he sighed; a smile finally creeping onto his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Contest Entry  
> Theme: Comic entries only  
> Prompt: RIDICULOUS


End file.
